


Patience

by paikai098



Series: Patience, Obedience, Trust [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Hermione Granger, Dom/sub, F/M, Futanari, Intersex Draco Malfoy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paikai098/pseuds/paikai098
Summary: It was afternoon, raining heavily when Hermione heard a loud knock on her door. She expected a few more days to pass, but two days and a face to face encounter wasn't what she was expecting. He didn't move. He knew it was a test. The first face to face test
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Patience, Obedience, Trust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869613
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

It was afternoon, raining heavily when Hermione heard a loud knock on her door. She expected a few more days to pass, but two days and a face to face encounter wasn't what she was expecting. She took two sips of her tea before standing up and opening the door of the cottage, taking in the drenching blonde figure at her doorstep, shivering as a cold gale passed. Grey eyes looked at her strongly, mouth set in a tight clench, pale skin of the face prickling with goosebumps. She smirked down at him, folding her arms under her bust as she stepped a bit back. He didn't move. He knew it was a test. The first face to face test. She counted till hundred, at a painstakingly slow pace, before her eyes twinkled. 

"Get in." She barked out. He shuffled in, puddles of water leaving after him on her carpeted floor, which she vanished with just a wave of her wand. She casted a warming charm around him and saw him sigh in relief. "Take off your clothes and sit down." He looked at her with wide eyes, but she didn't back down. She was patient, that was one thing she was good at, being patient. And he was going to get a lot of that from her. She took her cup of unfinished tea and sat on the single seat couch, crossing her legs. He stood in the middle of the living room, still wet and scared, and probably thinking as to what would he should do or what would happen next. But Hermione had already planned everything. She was three steps ahead. 

He took in a deep breath, looking at her brown eyes before letting his eyes fall to the floor, his hands then start unbuttoning his shirt. She counted each button, twelve of them, including those on his cuffs, open to reveal his pale skin, before the cotton shirt fell heavily with a flop to the carpet. He slithered his belt then, the leather joining the cotton. His hand wavered on the metal button of the trousers, and that slipped off too. There was a nice flush of pink hue on his cheeks and neck, when he stepped out of it, his eyes still caste down. She knew he felt terribly embarrassed, but wasn't letting him get away. His thumbs fiddled infront of his abdomen, picking at his nails. "Draco." She called out to him in a stern but gentle tone. He looked up at her, startled. " _All_ the clothes." She heard him gulped, she took a sip of her tea. 

He played with the hem of his boxers, grabbing at the elastic and slowly dragging it down, stepping out of it as well. He was breathing quite heavily now, his chest and nose were flushed as well, his eyes strained on the floor. Hermione couldn't help but admire his beauty at the time. His hair was still damp, making his platinum blonde hair, look slightly rose. With a wave she sent his clothes to the side, folding them neatly on the way. He knelt down, sitting on his heels, his head bowed slightly. She was pleased. First timers were always the best. 

"Draco, you'll address me as Master from now on, till the time I tell you not." She tied her loose hair in a tight low pony tail as she spoke. "You'll answer when asked to. You'll respect and obey my commands. Anything I do to you, you shall learn to respect. And you must understand that I do it for you." She made sure that her voice was stern, but kind enough not to scare him off. "This is a trial period, but that doesn't interpret to you reverting to a brash character. Do you understand?" 

He nodded his head. Then he let out gasp. "...yes." 

"Yes ?" She provided. 

It took him a moment to understand, so much as to him looking up, cocking his head to side. His eyes then widened. "yes, Master." Hermione gave him a smile. She saw the ends of his hair dry, and they start curling which was quite a delight to see than his normal straight hair. 

"Do you use product on your hair?" 

He flushed a bit. "Yes, Master." He opened his mouth but then he closed it. There was a slight eagerness to speak, she saw him squirm as his legs parted a bit and he sat on the tips on his arse. 

"What else?" 

"A bit few charms." He mumbled.

"Smoothening ones, I presume?" 

He gulped. "Yes, Master." He nodded his head too. She gave him a slight smile and downed her tea. She motioned him to stand up and he hurried to do so, covering his groin. She looked at him sharply, her eyes narrowing to slits. 

"Don't hide it." She growled. His mouth was pinched and there was a slight tremor of a shake of no of his head, Hermione kept looking at him in a dark gaze. "Drop your hands, Draco." _Patience_ , she reminded herself, that was one thing she was good at. She waited three minutes. It took Draco three minutes to drop his shaking hands down. "My commands, Draco." She looked at his teary eyes. "You will obey my commands." He gave her a slight nod. 

"Yes Master." Now that she took in the sight infront of her, she drank the scene. She was getting turned on and on by the second, she wasn't sure how long she would last. Light dusting of blonde hair trailed down to a soft pink prick, which she was sure she could gulp down in one go. The pale inner thighs were slashed with gel like wetness, and she wanted nothing more than to run her hands down that. She spread her legs apart and beckoned him. When he didn't move, she rolled her eyes to see that he was looking at the floor. 

"Draco." Wide grey eyes met hers. Scared, frightened, nervous. His chest was already heaving up and down. She had to be calm. "Draco." She called him again, this time a bit more gently than ever before. "Come here." She patted at her thigh and he looked at it nervously. 

"But-" 

"Trust me, Draco." She patted at her thigh again and he shuffled till he reached beside her. She took his arm and sat him down on the sofa as she stood up, looking down at him. She brushed at his drying, surprisingly wavy hair, tugging a few strands behind his ear. "you'll be fine." She bent down to whisper in his ear, before kissing the lobe. "Just trust me, Draco." She whispered in his other ear, this time nipping at the shell. This was one of her favourite things to, calming the dependent. Getting them in her control in such a way that would go long rounds. She knew it would be difficult with Draco, but she was willing to take the risks. She lowered her mouth to kiss his cheek, lapping her tongue on the skin. He tasted like rain and grass, and even tears. He must have been in a lot of agony before he had knocked on her door. "Do you trust me?" She whispered against his lips. His eyes were screwed shut, hers were open taking in everything and she saw him nod. "Draco, do you trust me?" She nipped at his lip. 

"Y-yes." He whispered. 

"Yes?" 

"Yes Master." The words rolled out of his mouth naturally. Like he had been saying them for ages, and Hermione was proud at both of them. She kissed him as a reward, slidding in her tongue. She saw his hands come up to hold her, but she gripped his wrists before his fingers could even touch her. She slammed them to his sides as she leaned back out of the kiss. She saw him frown as his eyes blinked open and his mouth chased hers. He bit his lower lip expectantly, she would have fallen for it, if she didn't have months of experience already. 

She grinned down at him. "Stand up Draco." She gave him space of a few steps as he stood up. His eyes now met hers with expectation, and she now knew she could go to the next step. She sat on the couch on the side and spread her thighs apart. "Come, stand in between them." He did so, not before a slight hesitation. But it was nothing compared to before. "Now, Draco. I will do something. And I want you to control your hands to not touch me. You can make as much sound as you want, but you will not touch me. Is that clear?" 

"Y-yes Master." He gave out a small mutter, but it was satisfactory. She placed both of her hands on his waist, before pulling him close and swallowing his prick. It was soft and tip was all she could feel, but that was all she needed, as lapped her tongue on the head. She gave quite a strong suck and enjoyed hearing a shuddering whimper which came above her. She glanced up and saw him scratching at his chest, his shoulders, his arms, his eyes screwed shut. She smirked before giving another strong suck and leaving the half hard prick, not before flicking it sideways with her finger. He let out a yelp. She let out a chuckle. 

He pouted with a glower as he looked down at her, her chuckled subsided to a stern look. "Draco." She warned him. He breathed out, looking to the side. He received a strong slap on his side hip, making him wince. He looked down. _That's better_ , she thought, _but patience_. She touched his length, rubbing it with a gently, thumbing at the tip. She brought her hand downwards, palming down. His eyes were getting teary again, she could see, his cheeks and chest reddening. She smirked at that. Her fingers rubbed at the area where his balls should be, but there was wet folds instead. She slipped a finger in, carefully, noticing the way the wet walls clenched around her finger. 

That was the main reason she wanted Draco Malfoy. 

And that was also the main reason Draco Malfoy was going to be difficult.

It hadn't taken her long to find out about his semi-sterile penis, but a functional pussy. It also cleared out the confusion as to why he looked so beautiful at times. He hid it well, he sure tried, but Hermione was smart and nothing could go away from her notice. She still remembered when she was in Leaky Cauldron, just after her break up with Ron, where she saw Draco Malfoy sitting on the cushioned stool. He kept on shifting and he had caught her attention. He left for the loo and she saw a wet patch on his trousers. She thought it was sweat, or maybe he wet his pants. She waited for him to come back and when he didn't, she walked to his stool. And it smell not salty nor putrid, instead sweet and spicy. Like wet slick. She had gone on a frenzy of studying, of book hunting and healer-talking, then she did find out what Draco Malfoy might be. At the same time, she discovered her own needs and wants. 

She slipped another finger in him, the walls engulfing her fingers. "Have you had fingers in you before?" She asked, her voice perfectly calm and sound, but she knew from inside she was shaking. He shook his head. She curved her fingers, and his head fell back with a gasp. 

"N-no, Master. No." 

"Not even your own fingers?" She curved her digits and slid them up further, moving them slightly in him. He stood on his toes, balancing terribly, as if he wanted to sit on her arm. 

"Just-just one finger. And only the tip." She started scissoring him, at the slow pace albeit. 

"And why's that?" 

"I was curious. But scared." 

"That's nice." That actually was. That gave her perfectly clean canvas to work on. She brought her fingers out, before slamming all in again. Draco gasped loudly, his hands came to her shoulders. "Draco!" She called out to him in a tight voice. He opened his eyes in confusion. "Your hands!" Her mouth was clenched and her eyes glared at him. He gulped and dropped his hands down. She didn't remove her fingers from his wetness, she also did notice that he got wetter than before. It amused her, but she couldn't it show on her face. "you didn't follow to my order." 

"I'm sorry, Master." He gasped when her fingers poked in him. "I didn't mean to." 

"But you did." She did make large circles in him, his eyes were getting hazy, and he was panting heavily. Before something could happen she stood up, dragging her fingers out, making him let out a small whine. "I'll let it pass, because you've been a really good and beautiful until now." She slid her fingers down his cheek lovingly, smearing his own wetness on his blushing face. "Kneel." 

He gave a small nod as he slid to his knees. She unbuttoned her own jeans, unzipping and taking out the enlarge appendage. She saw the grey eyes widen looking at the swollen and throbbing length, before looking up at her, he looked scared. "I wasn't lying about your aunt mutilating my body." She rubbed at the leathery-soft skin, as it hardened. "I did tell you to trust me. Do you?" She saw him look at the unnatural holding in her hand, before he tentatively reached to touch it.

"May I?" He asked in a small voice. And she replied with a hiss of "yes. You may." 

He touched it with cold fingers, the tips running at the length of it, and looked at it with the curiousity of a child. He leaned forward forward with with his tongue out, the wet tip touching slit. He made a sound as she let her eyes hood, letting her hands slid through the soft hair. 

"You want more?" He gave a small nod. "Then do it." He opened his mouth, engulfing the head of her length around his tongue, lapping loudly with smacks and sucks. She couldn't help but grin at his inexperience, but she didn't say anything, enjoying the closed mouthed licks made around her unnatural length. She had to thank Bellatrix for this curse, even though the witch was long dead. Her appendage throbbed wildly in his mouth, and he whimpered, she felt herself get closer to her completion, but she refrained. "Stop Draco." He stopped at the very say, opening his mouth and learning back, panting as he looked up at her, his mouth red and wet, his pupils black and dilated. Beautiful. Patience, she reminded herself. She held out a hand to him. "Stand up." He grabbed on to her hand and stood up, and she sat down on the couch, legs thrown wide apart.

Her length jutted out, red and proud and Draco looked at it. She saw wetness damp his thighs. "Turn around." He did so, a bit too slowly for her liking but he did. "move back, two steps." He did, and she took a certain liking to see a falter in his steps. "bend down, touch the floor." 

"But Gran-"

"Draco, I said touch the floor." His back was stiff. _Patience_ , she recalled, _patience_. She had to have patience. She saw his legs shivering. _Scared_. "Draco. Touch the floor." She grit out. She had to be authoritative. She had to be stern, mean, a Gryffindor with him. "Draco. Now." She heard him breath in loudly before he bent down to touch the carpet with his fingers. In her view came the slick folds of his deepest-darkest secret, making her gasp in delight. _Patience_ , she recalled. Then she thought, _to hell with it_. 

She dipped her thumb in the wetness, Draco groaned before biting his lip. She moved her thumb in a round motion before taking it out hearing him gasp at it. "you like it." 

"No." He muttered. She rewarded him with a loud smack on his arse. She thought of subsiding the spanking to a much later meetings, but she couldn't resist the temptations. And it had just been a smack. 

"Don't lie." She chuckled when she saw a light shade of pink lighting up at the skin she just hit. "C'mon now. Do you want more? If you lie I won't give you anything." 

He didn't reply anything for a while. But when he did Hermione was impressed. "Yes please... Master." She leaned forward dipping her tongue in the heat of his wetness, tasting the sweet mess she had wanted to feel from day she had known and taste the moment he had entered her cottage. She had wanted him just like this open and waiting like a present on a Christmas morning. She heard him moan loudly as she lapped at his insides. "Oh Merlin! Fuck!" He swore. His walls were even tight enough to clasp around her tongue, and she enjoyed it amazingly. She grabbed at his thighs holding onto his skin painfully, she knew it'd bruise him, he was on his toes- on the tips of his toes, and on the tips of his fingers: as she lapped at his insides and he rode her tongue, loudly moaning and swearing whatever he could. 

"No, no." And there was tight clench around her tongue. "Gonna cum! Gonna cum!" He yelped, but she didn't stop. Instead she rubbed at his now hard penis, making him explode around her tongue and wetness drizzled down her hand as well. She drank all of it down, wiping her hand on her pants as she leaned back. He flopped down on the floor his legs unable to hold him upright anymore. She looked at his completely dry, wavy, platinum blonde hair, and dragged her hand across it. She knew she was hard herself, but she didn't care one bit about it. 

"Draco?" 

"I've- I've never felt anything like it." He said in a small voice. She smiled and let her hand move to caress his neck. 

"Are you ready for furthermore then?" 

He looked back at her. His eyes gleamed, grey eyes turning silver. "Yes, Master."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco loved the musky smell of it. It didn't look like a cock, but it felt like one and it was as heavy as one. It was bigger than his own, but he knew it was magically altered, and he couldn't really care less when he took the thing in his mouth and the metal zippers dug his chin. He frowned but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything to upset Grang- Master. He reminded himself to keep calling her that. Her long fingers slid into his hair, tugging onto his roots, and somehow he enjoyed. Gentle pulls of his hair roots, felt as if someone had a control on him. He dragged his tongue under the length and leaned back looking into the brown eyes. "Stand up, Draco." And stand he did, letting out a gasp when Granger palmed at his wetness furiously. His eyes rolled back when one finger slipped in him. "Since you were so good today and last time as well, what do you want?" After the rainy afternoon, Draco visited her again and this was his third visiting. Her palming him, reminded him of a certain night. 

An unfateful, fateful night, he was at the Great Library of the City when he was reading a few books, he'd felt someone slid beside of him. He wouldn't have cared until that someone cleared their throat for more than eight times within thirty seconds. When he looked up pointedly he was shocked to find Hermione Granger beside him. His brows furrowed. She slipped him a note saying : _I know what you are_. He was confused. His mouth was screwed and his eyes narrowed in question. She wrote another note to him and slipped it. _I know what's between your legs_. He breathed out and gathered the books he wanted, hurriedly standing up. He walked to the exit with Granger at his tail. He reached for the men's, when there was a tug at his arm. "Do you really think you are allowed to go there?" There was amusement in her voice and it scalded his ego. He turned around to glare at her. He had three forth of a foot above her and it was satisfactory, "Fuck off, mudblood." He scowled at her. He still doesn't know how he had gotten away after calling a minister a derogatory term, but he doesn't really think about it anymore. She had only smirked at him and dragged him to a nearby open café, it was quiet and not many people were there in it. She didn't say for quite a few minutes, neither did he. 

But when she did, he was floored. She said she had the same condition. Not that of a natural born one, but a curse which Bellatrix put on her while torturing her. She had said to him about the downfall of her relationship with Weasley and even other few lads, and then came in her preference to stay in control, to stay in focus of whatever she was doing. She wanted to be an optimist and make the best of situation. She said she had been watching him for past few months and felt a bit of, if not liking, attraction towards him. Draco had hid his face behind the coffee mug. It was too much to take in. She asked if she could see and she was given a snarled 'no', she gave him a stern look. She said that she would give him patience, but he would have to give her his trust. His obedience. She had stood up from the long couch across of him, to beside of him and placed a gentle hand on his thigh. His breath had hitched but when she whispered 'let me', he let her. Her hand passed his prick and then below, feeling his folds from his trousers. He could hear her sigh and saw her smile at him. 'Lovely,' she mouthed at him and his cheeks heat up. She rubbed it, and the friction was too much, too scandalous for him to hold back his quick release as he slammed his head on the table. She whispered in his ear to consider her offer and that she'd be waiting for him. 

"Draco!" He blinked when Granger-no- _Master_ called out to him. He mentally scolded himself to pay attention to the present rather than the past. 

"Y-yes? Master?" 

Brown eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Are you not paying attention to me? Are you thinking of something else?" 

"No. I was paying attention to you." 

"It felt like you weren't." 

"But I was!" He used his voice in a deeper octave. A second, and he knew he would regret. 

"I'm sorry, but are you arguing with me?" He was about to open his mouth to answer, but then the hand on his crotch disappeared, he realised it was a rhetorical question. He shook his head, even then. "And have you been lying?" A glare was shot at him. 

"No, I wasn't-" He shut his mouth when she opened her slicked palm at him to stop. 

"I thought since you've been so good till now, you will be good in the future as well. But too much pampering does make a child spoil to rotten." She sighed, as she shifted a bit back on the bed. "Have you ever been spanked?" 

The question was sudden for him to take in. "Huh?" 

"Have you ever been spanked?" She said slowly this time. 

"Oh, um..n-no, Master." 

She thought for a while before beckoning him over. "Alright, come over. On my Lap." 

His eyes were wide- not able to believe what was happening. "What?"

"On my lap. Now, Draco." He shuffled to get across her thighs, laying awkward, not wanting to touch any of his torso or thighs to her jeans clad thighs, but his efforts went to vain when she pushed his back and he lost balance, clutching on the cheeks. She ran her finger across his spine, feeling every bone, before a hand came to squeeze his arse and hips. There was a soft pinch on the side, that was the only warning he got before he felt a hard hit on his right arse cheek, making him yelp. He knew she had used magic for that extra force but he didn't complain. There was another slap on his left cheek and he gasped this time, his pelvis digging into her knee. "I will do this twenty times." She whispered hotly into his ear. "And you will count each and every one of them. Those two were just trials, do you understand Draco?" 

"Yes Master." He croaked out, getting a reply in form of two hits in the middle of his arse and he counted with a yelp. He had started rubbing his hips on her knee, and his cheeks on her thigh. Her spanks kept getting harder and hotter and for some reason he loved them, anticipated them. By the time he had groaned out 'twelve', she made him raise his arse up in the air and spread his knees. He didn't know what she was up to until she gave a strong slap on his quim. He screamed "oh Merlin! Thirteen, Master!" He barely heard her chuckle and slap his hardening dick too, and then his arse. He counted and counted, feeling quite stimulated to care that his nether skin had turned all red and swollen. He whispered out a 'twenty' when she slapped his folds, but this time lightly. He whimpered when she rubbed his skin with not too much of a gentle touch and pushed him to the bed beside her. 

She brushed his hair lightly with her slender fingers. "So, what were you thinking about? And if you lie or say something else, you know there will be other consequences." She brushed her fingers on his reddening cheeks which he had rubbed against the coarse fabric of her jeans. 

"About the first time when you touched me." He said. His voice horse and heavy. "when I came, as you touched me, infront of everyone." He couldn't hide he knew, but he closed his eyes, not able to meet hers. "That was the first time ever that someone.." He wasn't able to complete the sentence, too embarrassed.

But Granger completed it for him. "that someone ever made you come, from your pussy." That word. He gasped at it. That word, so scandalous for his language, for his mind. He hadn't ever thought of it as that, just as some body part of his being. He bit his lip, hoping she didn't understand why he felt the sudden shyness. The abrupt tang in his heart. But she did. She gripped his chin and made him look up. "you love it, don't you? Coming from your _pussy_?" He could feel himself blush, but there wasn't any point of lying, so he just nodded his head. She didn't pressure him into using his voice and he was thankful of it. 

"Has anyone seen your _pussy_?" She was purposely doing it now, repeating the word again and again. Her fingers played with his nipples, they were already coarse from the last time's brutal play and he couldn't help but wince as she pinched at the nub. "Draco." She called out to him and he had strain his mind to think back to what she asked. 

"Just my parents, Master." He said in hoarse voice, trembling on the olive sheets. He heard her hum in return and her fingers trailed down, touching the abused skin of his cock. It made him gasp. 

"Just them?" 

He squirmed, and his hands fisted the covers of the bed when she slid two of her fingers easily into him. They made an amazing squelching sound, the fingers curled into him pressing into the walls, prodding at his insides. His back arched as he let out a small groan. "A f-few elves, perhaps." The fingers stilled in him, he almost whined and his walls clenched purposefully at the fingers. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't realised he had closed, he saw a furious glare. Not the type he had seen when he didn't perform an order; no, it reminded him of the time in Hogwarts when she had come onto him and punched him straight on his jaw. 

"Elves." Her voice was stiff and heavy. " _Elves_?" She repeated, this time a bit louder. Draco felt a tingle of magic slide past his spine, angry magic. 

"Y-yes." He had considered not speaking, but if he didn't she would've been even more furious. "When I was but a babe... Master." He saw her clench her jaw at him. He swallowed his whine when she pulled out her two fingers from him. 

"What have you done with all the elves now?" 

"I-i.. there weren't enough funds to keep them with the new laws, they all were set free-" he wanted to speak more, but he shut his mouth. This was enough of an answer for her. But Granger might have sensed it, because she squeezed his jaw with her palm and made him look at her. 

"But?" 

"But, Tipsy remained. He's been looking after me since I was born. He wouldn't leave even when I told him to. I'm sorry." His eyes were tearing up- whether from the nails digging in his cheeks, or the fear of what she'd do to him, or something else, he didn't know. She assessed his face for a moment or so and then slammed her mouth on his, dragging her tongue on his platelet, his eyes rolled back when he felt three of her fingers breach into him at the same, all at once, all upto the base. His groans were swallowed. He breathed heavily with his chest heaving when she left his mouth. "Master?" 

"You're beautiful..." She trailed off, her eyes assessing each and every part of him. He could feel his eyes tear up again, but this time he wouldn't dare let them fall and just nodded his head. And then he moaned, with his back arching, spine leaving the bed and toes curling at the fabric. She had done something with her fingers inside of him, twisted them in a certain way, done some kind of magic. When he looked at her with wide eyes, she looked at him with a smirk. She leaned down then, swallowing his weeping dick and giving it strong, harsh sucks. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to pull at her hair. But he could not. He didn't want another punishment. 

So he just moaned, gripping at the sheets as if his life depended on it, and then came with a loud shout. Granger left his prick to lap at his folds- at his pussy, before she licked her fingers. She loved his slicked, he realised. He didn't understand why. But he didn't question her, nor did he went against her. He had to be obedient. Obedience was virtue.


End file.
